The Angel and the Fool
by MissDiva123
Summary: This is This is about the story of The Marauders Era. It's all going to be about the life and drama that is held within each of them. It will go through the first year up to the 7th year. Also, it'll be about the pranksters and fails of James Potter.
1. Hi!

Hi, everyone! This is about the story of The Marauders Era. It's all going to be about the life and drama that is held within each of them. It will go through the first year up to the 7th year. If you want to add something send a review or PM me and I'll add it in. Also, if you want a shout out you know what to do. Make sure the ideas are original.

The characters are:

Lily Evans  
Alice Prewett  
Marlene McKinnon  
Mary Macdonald  
Hestia Jones  
Emmeline Vance  
Dorcas Meadows

James Potter  
Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
Frank Longbottom  
Peter Pettigrew

Severus Snape  
Markus Mulciber  
Theodore Avery  
Evan Rosier  
Zacharias Wilkes 


	2. Diagon Alley

~James's POV~

I'm going to Diagon Alley today. School starts in a week and I left it late to boy my stuff. Mum said that she doesn't know how I'll cope without her. As if! Anyway, I hope I meet someone I know there. Yeah, like I'm gonna say to some random person, "Hi, I'm James Fleamont Potter! D'ya wanna be my mate?"

As we set off, Father's buying me a new broom but I can't use it in school. What's the point of that, then? Anyway, we use Floo Powder to get there and I see a few familiar faces. Dad's friend, Mr. Lupin and evil Mr. Black. He's the father of Bellatrix. She always gave me evils whenever Dad introduced me to Andromeda and Narcissa. Narcissa mostly stayed silent but she was actually really nice. But, Andromeda was the perfect sister. She baked me a cake with the flick of her wand. She was the eldest, I think.

I even saw my best friend, Marlene McKinnon. She's been my bestie since I was three. I used to play dress up or Exploding Snap when I was with her but then she found new girl friends like some girl called Hestia or Hermia or something. I missed our play fights the most though. We played with sticks and threw made up spells at each other. The best thing though is that her dad has a Hippogriff called Beautysteed. She is really fast and she had babies and I almost got one but then Mum didn't let me. Instead, she considered getting me a Niffler but then she didn't. I honestly don't know why.

"Hi, Jamesiepoo! Where have you been?" she said to me, stretching my cheeks. I sighed. She was older than me, unfortunately. I told her that we came later since our house-elves; Bloopy and Libby were bawling their eyes out when I told them to take a day off. "Tsk, tsk. I did that Misty but she began banging her head on the wall and I had to draw her away before Mum and Dad came home!" she said.

Me, Mum, Marley and Auntie Maria went to Madam Malkin's. There was also a girl there too, about my age. Or slightly older. "Hi, Mrs. Potter and Mrs. McKinnon! How are you?" Madam Malkin said. They replied and started to get my stuff on for me. One was too tight, one was too slim and was perfect. I also saw a girl with bright gingery hair and she was talking to her mother. "But, Lily dear, I need to see your measurements. It won't take long, and then you can go to Flourish and Blotts!" said the older woman. That should be her mother.

I walked up to her and said, "Madam, do you need any assistance? You look like you're quite confused, Ma'am." I was always quite the gentleman. Mum always taught me to be courteous and polite. "Yes, my dear. My daughter, Lily is going to start Hogwarts this year. I am a Muggle and I don't know how to get the money." She said, shaking my hand. I showed her the way to Gringotts and showed her how to access the money vault and get the key and all that stuff. The girl, she smiled at me and said, "Hi, what's your name?" I smiled back and said, "James. James Potter."


	3. 9 and 34

On the 31st of August in 1971, Lily Evans ran to her mother and enveloped her in a big hug. "Mum, what if I fail? Or, if I don't make it to the Sorting? Or, even, I don't make any friends? What shall I do?" she cried, panicking. Her mother clapped her on the back and said to her to calm down. "Lily Elizabeth Evans. You are probably going to be the smartest witch of your age. If not, you're probably going to be the most popular girl or the most known. You're not a failure. You're just tense, calm down and I'll make a pie for you. Then, you can share it on the train and make new friends with my spectacular pie! You'll make it into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I don't mind; you're still my Lily. Now, is this about Petunia?"

"No, why? What did Petunia say? Why? Erm, why would you ask that?" she quickly said, the words falling out of her mouth. Her mother gave an I-know-it-was-her type of glare and she gave in and sighed. "Yes, it was Petunia. Mum, am I a freak?" Mrs. Evans stopped measuring how much pumpkin she would need. "Lily, you are not a freak. You are my daughter and so is Petunia. She is older than you so you both have to respect that. She has the advantage of bossing you about but you have the advantage of stealing my pies! Come on, Lily. Have a little bit of fun before you go tomorrow!" her mother laughed. Her red-haired daughter stood beside her and helped her mother make her own pumpkin pie.

-The Next Day- (Lily's POV)

I woke up at 5:00 today. It was too hot at night. Mum's ironing my Hogwarts uniform and Dad's checking that I've got all my books and stuff. Petunia's out with her friends already. They're going to meet with some boys and one of them looks so big, I thought he was a walrus. Honestly, I swear he was. I quickly go downstairs and make some toast. I put my hair into two French braid, very carefully. I need to make sure I don't look like a scruff.

My mind wondered back to a certain hazel-eyed boy who I met in Diagon Alley. He was really, really cute. And polite. He was called James Potter. I wish I got to know him more. Maybe he's in my year! Or in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. But he does look more like a Gryffindor. I'd read all the books since Sev got them all for me.

Mum's just come downstairs and she packs the baked pies inside a foil tub and I put them in a rucksack. I've got my robes in there too. I decided that I would get changed on the train so I'm wearing light blue tight jeans and pink and blue camo shirt.

I wanted to meet Sev before we got into the car to London (which would be a 3 hour ride) but his mother said they were going an easier way. They were going by Floo Powder. I found out that it was a kind of powder that you throw onto the floor and you have to stand in the fireplace but you have to say it right otherwise you'll end up somewhere else. I really, really want to try it!

We get into the car about at quarter past seven and we make sure that everything I need is there. I've checked all my trunks three times so I'm pretty sure that everything is there. I've got my wand in my pocket because I didn't want to lose it and I know some spells so maybe I could impress some people with them. I also know the fire spell so I can heat our pies in case they get cold which they obviously will.

(3 Hours later)

-James' POV-

Me, Mum, Dad and Libby are going to 9 and ¾ in like 5 minutes but everyone's running crazy so I'm a bit excited. Dad's finally calmed down so I'm ready to go now. My stuff has been magicked so it's now in one trunk but it used to be four trunks before. I think Mum used an Undetectable Extension Charm and I've been dying to know that spell. My cupboard is filled with clothes but Mum won't let me. I grab my trunk and get some Floo Powder. Off we go to 9 and ¾!

We end up at Dad's friend's house and we walk to the station. Its weird seeing Muggle pictures cause they just stay still and it's so creepy! We run through the barrier and Mum gives me the sloppy kisses. "Jamie, promise me that you won't get into any trouble?" I promise her that I wouldn't get into any trouble but I never said mischief, did I? Dad lectured me but then the whistle blew at about 5 to 11 so I needed to get on to the train. I kissed Mum goodbye and promised her that I would write very two days. I hugged Dad and he gave me 50 Galleons! 50! I gave Libby some socks but she took them but she wailed and wailed. She didn't want to be free. I think I made a problem but I was on the train already.

"BYE!" I screamed to everyone as we set of for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
